


Can you see me?

by a_clever_scheme



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Angst, Bad Parenting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Café, Cheese, Cheeseieness, F/F, Fluff, Highschool AU, Jocks, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompts Accepted, Sadness, Stuff, Suicide Attempt, barista, cheesey, m/m - Freeform, nerds, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_clever_scheme/pseuds/a_clever_scheme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw some people doing this and thought it would be fun. Please leave a prompt! (Gay/Lesbian pairings only please)</p><p>Nico/Will-1,3<br/>Jason/Nico-2, 4<br/>Jason/Percy-5</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You dork

“Please Nico. I really want to.”

Nico sighed, staring at the blond in front of him as he sipped his morning coffee in their apartment kitchen.

“So, will you?” Will asked, eyes pleading.

Nico sighed again.

“Sure. Why not?” 

But only because it will make you happy.

Will let out a sunny beam.

*le scene change*

“Anyway, what’s this “surprise” you were telling me about?” asked Nico as he and Will sped down the freeway.

Will shot him a glance out of the corner of his eyes.

“I’m not going to tell you. That’s why it’s called a surprise, silly.”

“Smartass,” NIco grumbled, sinking down into his seat.

“I heard that!”

“But seriously, where are we going?” 

“Somewhere special.” was the answer Nico got. This was going nowhere fast. 

After about an hour of driving, Will pulled into a parking lot that seemed vaguely familiar to Nico, but he couldn’t place it. They had stopped at a park, the type with lots of greenery and well-kept paths. 

Will pulled him down a path to the left, a long, winding one. They talked, relaxing in the shade and the peace of the moment.

Nico started to notice the fact that Will was fidgeting nervously.

“Hey, you alright?” asked Nico gently, turning to look at his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Will replied. Nico was unconvinced, but decided to drop it for now. Instead, he started to pay more attention to their surroundings. 

Suddenly, it clicked. 

Nico’s breath was caught in his throat as they rounded the bend. His heart pounded. 

In front of them sat a stone bridge high above a rushing river.

He remembered this place. How could he not?

*Flashback* 

It was night. Nico stood on the bridge, away from any prying eyes. 

He inhaled shakily and wiped away a stray tear with the back of his hand. Was he really going to jump? 

Better question: Why shouldn’t he?

His sister had died, leaving him alone. His father was always cold and distant, and he was constantly picked on.

Nico had tried to stay strong, to fight, but it was too much. Seeing the one he loved everyday with another hit home. Hard. 

He was done with these people, this world, this life. 

He stepped up onto the edge of the bridge, fully prepared to jump.

“Wait!”

Nico turned, wondering who would actually care. 

A boy, no older than Nico himself, was running full speed toward Nico. The boy was beautiful. The moonlight glinted off his golden hair, and his sun kissed body was clearly in very good shape.

“Don’t jump,” said the boy as he arrived.

“Why not?” asked Nico brokenly.

“Because someone would miss you!”

“No, I don’t think so. No one cares.”

The boy stared determinedly back at Nico.

“I care.” 

That was 3 years ago. Three years ago, he and Will met. Three years ago, they started dating. Three years later, they were back.

Nico felt tears forming in his eyes.

“Will,” he whispered. “Why are we here?”

“Because,” replied Will, just as softly. “This is where I met the love of my life. The one I want to spend the rest of my days with.”

Nico’s hand flew to his mouth. Was he really-

“Nico Di Angelo, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Nico let out a sob, one filled with joy and sadness all at once. Was this really happening? Will had saved him three years ago. And now, he was saving him again.

He looked down at Will, who was kneeling on the floor, hand holding the engagement ring.

“Of course.”

Will smiled,and slipped the ring on Nico’s finger.

“I knew you’d say yes.” Will whispered in Nico’s ear as they embraced. 

“You’re such a dork, you know that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a prompt!


	2. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> I'm a terrible person but.....  
> would you POSSIBLY be willing to do a Jasico fic where they are on a quest in the middle of nowhere (i.e. not either camp) and one of them gets hurt and the other has to help?
> 
> Thanks for the prompt! I hope you like it!
> 
> But honestly, what is this trash that I have written?

“Jason!” Nico screamed. He had just witnessed Jason being thrown into a tree by a monster they were fighting. Fueled with anger, he quickly took down the monster and ran over to Jason, who was trying to stand.

“Are you alright?” asked Nico worriedly, fear building in his heart. 

“Yeah,” replied Jason, who put some pressure on his leg and fell with a scream.

“Oh gods, oh god, oh gods,” muttered Nico franticly. Healing was Will’s specialty, not his. 

Shadow traveling was not an option, for Nico was too drained and needed rest. 

Plus, it was getting dark. 

He looked around and spotted a cave not too far from where they were.

Nico bit his lip. They needed to stay there for the night but he didn’t know if he was strong enough to move Jason at all. 

Jason had always looked out for Nico. It was his turn to repay the favor.

So, they set out towards the cave, Nico half dragging Jason. 

 

Nico accidentally pulled Jason over a tree root. He looked down just in time to see Jason grimace.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” asked Nico worriedly. 

Jason gave him a tired smile. 

“I’m fine. Is that the cave?” 

Nico whirled around and there was, infact, the cave he had spotted from afar.

On closer inspection, the cave proved to be shallow, but still deep enough to shield them from the elements. 

Nico managed to move Jason inside, and painstakingly built a fire. He set up a makeshift camp, and laid Jason down on his sleeping bag. 

Nico sat down on his own sleeping bag and looked and Jason, who was staring at him.

Nico raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Nothing,” said Jason softly. “Just that it’s sweet how much you care about me.”

Nico was blushing now. 

“W-well I am your friend. I couldn’t just leave you there.”

“Are we just friends? I see the way you look at me.”

“Wha-what are talking about?”

Nico was a full on tomato now.

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“N-no, I really don’t.”

Just then, Nico noticed the glazed-over look in Jason’s eyes. 

Nico’s own eyes widened.

“Let me see your ankle,” he demanded. 

“Why?” Jason asked, slurring slightly.

Gritting his teeth, Nico pulled down the sleeping bag to reveal Jason’s swollen ankle. It was bleeding and looked infected. 

“Shit,” cursed Nico under his breath. “We need to get you out of here.” 

But how? 

The only way to get to camp fast enough was to shadow-travel. However, Nico was exhausted as it is.

By this point, Jason was out cold, and taking laboured breaths. 

He steeled his resolve. Jason needed immediate help, and that was back at camp.

Nico put out the fire, and grabbed ahold of Jason.

Summoning strength he didn’t know he had, Nico traveled them many miles back to camp.

He could feel the cool rush of darkness flying past them, and felt his strength slowly dissipated. 

“Help” 

Was the only thing Nico could manage before he passed out, surrounded by the faces of horrified campers. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Nico slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the bright light all around him.

He shot up, suddenly remembering why he was here. Instantly, his head started pounding.

He groaned.

“Woah there tiger,” came an amused voice to his left. “Take it easy. You’ve been asleep for two days, after all.”

Nico turned his head to see Jason sitting next to him.

“Are you alright? What happened? Is your ankle healed? Why are you here?” A rush of questions spilled out of Nico’s mouth. 

Jason laughed. “I’m fine. But I should be asking you that.”

He stared Nico dead in the eye, all mirth gone.

Nico swallowed.

“You almost killed yourself to save me,” Jason said lowly, furious. “Why?”

“Because you’re my friend and-”

“No,” Jason cut him off. “I could have held out until morning. I can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt. And to think that I caused it… well,”

“I did it because I care about you. Very much. More than I should.” said Nico softly. “ You might not have made it until morning. I couldn’t take that chance!” 

“I am not worth the risk,”

“But you are! Don’t you see that?”

“Nico,” Jason said, firm. “If you get injured in anyway because of me, I don’t think I could stand it.”

“Why?”

Jason replied by firmly slanting his lips over the smaller boy.

“This is why.”

Nico could only nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop a prompt!


	3. I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Will is angry at Apollo for being a bad dad and how Nico is there for Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is short. But I hope it's satisfactory! (Oooooooooh fancy words)  
> I turned it into an AU.

Will was ready to scream out of pure frustration. Angry tears spilled out of the corner of his eyes.

His father, the great Apollo, CEO of Sun Industries, just couldn’t be bothered to show up for his son’s wedding. 

He knew his dad was a busy man, but this time was too much. He promised this time, and Will let himself hope. 

Apollo was noticeably absent, no warning whatsoever. Will knew that he shouldn’t be upset, especially on the happiest day of his life. 

At first he thought his dad was late. Nope. 

And now, Will couldn’t get through to him. Every call he made went straight to Apollo’s voicemail. 

Will collapsed on the bed, eyes still dripping. 

This wasn’t fair. Not to him or Nico. 

Nico. He had been more or less ignoring him. 

Will felt bad now.

“Hey, are you alright?” asked a gentle voice from the doorway. 

Will’s husband stood there, looking concerned yet beautiful. Sometimes, Will wondered why Nico stayed. 

Not that he wasn’t happy. Nico made him happy. 

“M better now,” Will mumbled. “You’re here now.”

Nico smiled, and sat down next to Will on the bed.

“Is it your dad?” he asked softly.

Will nodded. He looked up at Nico, who was looking down at him.

“Don’t let it get to you. We have each other. And my father didn’t come either.” 

Will froze. He didn’t realize that. What type of terrible husband was he?

“Sorry. I didn’t know,” he muttered. 

“It’s okay. I know you were distracted. We don’t need them anyway.” Nico replied.

Will loved this man.

Will sat up and turned to Nico. He wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him down with him onto the soft bed. 

He curled around Nico, nuzzling his neck. 

“I love you, y’know that?”

Nico smiled softly.

“I know.”


	4. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt "Do you think you could write a Jasico Highschool au where they are childhood friends, but start to drift apart because Jason is doing "better" things, like hanging out with the popular kids and joining football or whatever and Nico is left in the dust. But Jason starts to fall in love with Nico, and the feelings are mutual. So like basically Jock!Jason and Nerdy!Nico" for *checks list* Yousei!  
> Hope you like it!

“Nico! Guess what?” asked an excited voice belonging to Jason Grace, his glasses almost slipping off his face.

“What?” Nico asked with amusement.

“I got onto the football team!” 

“Wow! That’s awesome!” Nico said. He was genuinely happy for Jason. 

“Yeah! And the first practice is today!” Jason said.

Nico froze.

“But- nevermind.”

“What is it Nico?” asked Jason.

“Nothing. Don’t worry,” replied Nico with a smile.

In reality, Jason was supposed to help Nico with his weather project, since Nico was terrible at science. 

But if it made Jason happy, then it didn’t matter. 

 

Nico was walking home alone. 

Again.

He missed Jason. Ever since he joined that stupid football team, he had been becoming more and more distant. Jason had even took to wearing contacts!

Even in school, Jason hung out with the rest of the jocks, like Percy and Frank.

Nico, of course, hung out with the other nerds, like Leo and Annabeth. 

They never hung out anymore after school either. It was always:

“Oh, I forgot! I have practice today. Rain check?”

Or

“Sorry Nico, but the team is having a victory party. Maybe next time?”

And

“I’m really tired today. Practice was rough. Another time.”

And Nico, the soft-hearted idiot that he was, accepted all this, and had yet to reveal that he was hurt by this. 

He hated the distance that had formed between them. 

“Nico!” Called out a voice.

Nico whirled around to see Jason racing toward him.

“Wait!”

“What?” Nico snapped, not in the mood.

“I just need to talk to you,” panted Jason, out of breath from his run.

“Yes?”

“Over these past few weeks, I’ve realized that I don’t like us being apart. In fact, I’d rather we didn’t have to be apart at all. And I want to do something to heal the gap that has formed between us. I want the bond between us to grow stronger.”

“Your point?”

“Nico Di Angelo, will you please go out with me?”

Nico felt his throat grow dry. Sure, he had felt this way about his best friend before, but he had ignored those feelings out of the fear of rejection and the loss of the friend. 

“Are- are you serious?” Nico croaked.

Jason nodded firmly.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a prompt!


	5. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ON A FRIGGIN ROLE I WROTE 2 PROMPTS IN 3 HOURS WHAT???!!!!???
> 
> Anyway, here's the prompt for Jercy ❤❤
> 
> Prompt:Would you write a jercy where Percy is a bartender. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (Even though it's really short...)

“Could I have a Black Coffee with 1 sugar?” asked the ridiculously handsome blond standing at the counter. Percy swallowed dryly, than said,

“Sure!” in a bright voice. 

Percy worked at a small coffee shop called “Cabin Cafe” and he loved his job. Plenty of hot men came in regularly, but none of them compared to the blond Adonis. 

Even so, none ever showed a bit of interest. Sometimes Percy tried to flirt, but that usually backfired and they ended with the shop loosing a customer.

Just as Percy was about to turn around and begin to make the drink, the man added,

“Remember, only one sugar, although you’re as sweet as 5.” with a wink. 

Percy blushed furiously. No one had blatantly flirted with him like that before. 

He hurried to make the drink, stealing glances at the blond man the entire time.

Maybe he could- no, bad idea. But why not? He had nothing to loose from this. 

In a insanely cliche fashion, Percy wrote his name and number on the mans cup. 

He slid it across the counter. 

“A Black Coffee with 1 sugar?” he called out.

The man came over and grabbed his cup. He immediately noticed the writing.

“Hey Percy, I’m Jason.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a prompt!


End file.
